The present disclosure pertains generally to medical devices. Catheters are a type of medical device that include a variety of elongated and generally hollow bodies that can be introduced into a patient for many different purposes. For example, catheters may be used to supply therapeutic fluids, to perform diagnostic or surgical procedures, for implantation of therapeutic devices, and for the introduction of instruments.
Preshaped catheters are known to be used for procedures, such as percutaneous intervention, in which the catheter can serve as a guide for other catheters or devices, such as a balloon catheter. Preshaped catheters generally include a distal end which has been shaped or configured to carry out a specific procedure for which the device is designed. Current catheter designs, however, are not suitable for accessing certain locations within the body of a patient from some approaches. Therefore, new catheter configurations and associated methods are desired.